May I Have This Dance?
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: An old reunion that ends sweetly at a dance party. Written (really late) for Gajevy week.


**May I Have This Dance?**

**Yes I know how late this is… Bonus prompt for Gajevy week; 'Masquerade.' Though it's also an AU so I guess it covers both…?**

She was wearing a white and turquoise dress that blended lovely with her pale complexion and blue hair. Gajeel's interest had been caught as soon as she'd stepped into the room. Her frame was tiny in every way imaginable but it didn't matter much to him, he was just burning with a desire to see her face and was left only with a nagging feeling that he knew exactly who this was already.

As was custom in masquerade balls, the young girl wore a mask to conceal her face. It was a silver butterfly with lilac edges and flashes of faint pink running through the design to draw attention. He could definitely say it worked.

He himself didn't look too bad, he wore a suit and tie to be formal and had combed back his wild hair. He had tried not to go overboard with the hair gel to keep it slicked back but couldn't help it. He was thankful that, even if he'd been forced to come here, it required him to cover his face – he'd rather drop dead then be caught at an event like this. It was just all too grand for his taste; he much preferred a beer, heavy metal music and a brawl. What was with all the fancy dishes, classical music, and expensive food that didn't even taste half decent?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the blue haired girl walking past him and out of the ballroom. She glanced at him, and Gajeel caught a glimpse of pretty brown eyes, sparkling in the lights of the room before she swept past and left him behind.

As if caught in some strange magical force, he followed her outside and into the gardens. She knelt by some rose bushes to take in their fragrance, not caring if her dress got dirty or not. Small pale fingers reached out to gently stroke the red petals and glided down, brushing over the thorns and gasping faintly when she pricked herself. Slowly bringing the bleeding finger to her soft pink lips, a tongue darted out to swipe the red liquid away before the tip of her finger was brought into her mouth and she started sucking at it. Gajeel felt a light blush rise to his cheeks and he scolded himself for being this way for a girl he hadn't even spoke to yet, this just wasn't like him.

The girl finished tending to her wound and got off of her knees, continuing deeper into the garden and towards a large hedge that acted as an intricate maze. He tried to keep his footsteps quiet as he followed her into the shrubbery, desperately hoping to not be seen. Soon enough, they reached the centre of the maze and Gajeel waited with baited breath to see what the intriguing bluenette would do. He was going to take a step back when she called out to him in a melodious tone.

"After following me all the way out here, won't you at least tell me your name?" She'd turned and was looking straight towards him with her mask removed; she looked much prettier without it.

"Gajeel Redfox. And you would be…?" He removed his own mask so his piercing red eyes could look into her warm brown ones and the gaze was held before she looked down to her feet, blushing.

"Levy McGarden, do you… Do you remember me?" Images flashed through his head and he thought back to high school years where he had a crush on a pretty young girl with brown eyes and blue hair… Wait…

"From high school?" She nodded quickly with a bright smile plastered on her face. "So how come I knew your name but you didn't know mine?" He was positive that they'd been partnered up in gym once before, yeah, because he'd been taking a good look at her legs.

"I was so shy back then, I suppose I still am, so I never really got to know your name and the teachers usually referred to you as 'the brute.'" Her blush got deeper and she squinted her eyes, as if afraid he would hit her. Did he really come across as that sort of person?

"I don't want to be so timid anymore though and I really liked you back then… So Gajeel, may I have this dance?" Her cheeks were still bright red but she was staring right into his eyes now, he finally had a chance to be with her as he wanted… A smirk turned his lips upwards and his eyes crinkled in joy.

There was music playing in the distance, which Gajeel was glad for. He honestly couldn't have been a worse dancer if he tried.

"Well, how could I refuse such a beautiful young woman?" Her ears started burning with the force of her blush, which Gajeel found adorable, and she reached her hand out for his as they started swaying to the melody.


End file.
